numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Weakness Chart
Element Overview #'Balance': No element. What else? #'Thermal': Fiery, toasty, roasty stuff you'd probably not wanna touch. #'Lux': Bright stuff which has a bit of a glow in the dark. SWEET! #'Verdure': Natural organic stuff you'd see. And no, NOT PARTY BALLS! #'Olympus': Olympic stuff, such as vaulting and balls. #'Eques': Medieval things such as knights. #'Tenebris': Darkness, and other things. Who thought? #'Ninjitsu': Those who mastered the way of the ninja. Stealthy and sneaky! #'Loch': Watery creatures. If that wasn't enough, wet and wild ones. #'Anode': Electrical stuff which would shock your head off. #'Joycon': Let's play, bros! Video games and other things about video games! #'Phrenic': Mental, smart characters. Highly intellectual. #'Tor': Rocks and stuff similar to that. Craggy. #'Aero': Air-related things, and flying creatures. To shorten that, FLAP YA WEENGS! #'Peptic': Healers, mainly just healers. They have stronger attacks than the below element. #'Crutch': Supportive characters with very minimal damage. Usually just buffs and stuff like that. #'Verglas': Frosty stuff which can make your enemies into snowmen! What else? #'Sonance': NOISE. ANY TYPE OF NOISE. EVERYTHING'S AN INSTURMENT. #'Virulence': Venomous, toxic things which are pretty gross. Uh, oh. #'Mojo': M A G I C ! Bada bada B O O M ! Cast some spells up! #'Quietus': Undead things, like zombies. Capable of infection! #'Thaum': Alchemy, stir 'em up and 'round 'em down. Like a smooooth smoooothie. #'Chi': Brawn. It can make your enemies turn into simple punching bags! #'Haste': Speedy stuff. Go fast like Sonic the Hedgehog! WHIZ! #'Palisade': Shields, high defense, RPG tanks, anyting hard like those things! #'Spatium': Sure, it translates to space, but it's all about far-range combat! #'Fulminate': DO NOT ASK OR I KILL YOU AIWHOAGOAZORIWY! Explosives. #'Paramount': Some stuff which are pretty ancient and have been lasting for super long. #'Ferric': Iron, metal, similar stuff to that which is hard as that. #'Acri': Sharp razor things which HURT WHEN YOU STEP ON THEM! OW OW OW! #'Pendulum': Time which goes tick 'n tock, like some sort of watch or belfry clock. #'Draco': Dragons of all kinds! Inhale (insert thing) and BARF EXHALE IT OUT! #'Bless': Good guys and holy things because why not? #'Purge': Bad guys and demonic things, because sometimes they just need that. #'Widget': Robots and similar things to that, because DEY R KOOL! EXTERMINATE! #'Viand': Have a food fight with this element. Just have one. HAVE ONE. #'Bothynus': Although it's latin for meteor, it's actually space stuff! Huh! Weird world we live in! #'Fiesta': OH! WHERE DID THE PARTY GO? (funloving and clowns and partays) #'Trappola': Traps so sneaky they do what it says. Trap you to be exact. #'Stint': Careers or jobs, such as chefs, street cleaners, news reporters, etc... #'Kaolin': Although it means something else, this is for dirt. Literally. #'Cyber': COMPUTER-RELATED STUFF #'Crawly': Creepy crawly bugs ready to haunt your dreams... AND NIGHTMARES. #'Escadrille': This is the military! Hands up or die! Military-related stuff, on the other hand. #'Caricature': Cartoons, animations, maybe even ink. Because. #'Ordnance': Heavy artillery. It looks as if it's going to be killer. #'Kaboodle': The weapons which seem ideal! Like swords and axes and stuff! #'Noscope': MLG/meme characters. Your enemies are going to cringe so hard, they die! #'Exponent': Things related to math. Like measurements and graphing tables. #'Wherewithal': MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY! #'Baguette': Jewels of any types, any sizes, anything! NOW LET'S SHINE BRIGHT! #'Joki': Steampunk things. What else? It's just steampunk things. #'Fresco': LET US COLOR THE WHOLE TOWN GREEN TO PROVE IT'S CREATIVE! (color-y stuff) #'Juryoku': Gravity able to swap up for down and down for up and YOU GET IT! #'Ardor': Animated things which came to life by something. Yeah. Y E A H. #'Lodestone': Magnets, the perfect attraction! Uhh, what elements to pair with? #'Protoplasm': DISGUSTING BODY PARTS! EVERYBODY RUN AWAY! EW EW EW! #'Beramu': Things made out of paper. This element has lots of uses, actually! #'Ziggurat': Element of construction. That smarts on building! I guess. #'Raze': Element of destruction. That dumbs on unbuilding! I unguess, #'Incisor': Sharp, bitey things with BIG, BIG JAWS! #'Fervor': Love. After all, it's a big open DOOOOOOOOOR. #'Crepundia': Sweet, sweet toys... READY TO PROBABLY HAUNT YOUR NIGHTMARES! #'Homespun': DIY stuff! Like this wasn't obvious enough! #'Kanji': Emotions such as joy, sadness, anger, fear, disgust, etc... #'Chimie': Scientific stuff! Like biology and you get it pretty much! OR DO YOU?! #'Limo': Icky, ICKY SLIMES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #'Nisse': Cute fairies and pixies. Can't... resist... kawaiing... No... seriously... #'Bylaw': Order, peace, and quiet, so peaceful, in fact, it's good. #'Ataxia': if! Chaos As! wasn't enough this obvious #'Zonk': ...sleep... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... #'Appli': Apps and stuff. Entertainment! Life! Anything apps! #'Dynami': Superpowered up heroes with talents. Numberblocks got no talents. #'Obby': Fear... and obby. Basic parkour stuff to translate that. #'Filibuster': Delaying things which as it goes delays things. UH! Thermal *Buffs **'Verdure': BURN! BURN TO THE GROUND! BURN! **'Tenebris': Lightin' up the dark. Because fire = light! **'Joycon': Fire is a common obstacle in video games. **'Aero': Because wind can spread fires. **'Verglas': Thawing out ice. **'Virulence': COOK THE POISON OFF OF STUFF! **'Haste': Sometimes, you go way too fast you combust. Just think of it. **'Fulminate': Blow up the bombs! Then run away! **'Ferric': Just melt the steel and make it molten. **'Viand': COOKING/BAKING/WHATEVER FOOD! Additionally, melting desserts! **'Beramu': BURNING PAPER! *Bruises **'Loch': Extinguish the fire! Then do it some more! **'Tor': Yeah, you can also use them to smother the flames. Lava and coal, though. **'Kaolin': Same here. Lux *Buffs **'Tenebris': When the sun is out, the moon is in! Uhh, what again? **'Loch': Evaporating water! Vaporizing! **'Verglas': Sunlight melts ice, right? Because sunlight is hot! **'Widget': Gotta overheat them with SUNLIGHT. *Bruises **'Verdure': Plants need sunlight for photosynthesis. Doesn't weaken them! *Notes **No, Lux does not beat Quietus because in some games zombies survive in the daytime. Loch *Buffs **'Thermal': GET RID OF THE FIRE! EXTINGUISH IT! **'Joycon': First, water can make video-game characters drown, and second, hazard to stuff. **'Tor': Weathering! Because you basically make granules of the rock you weather! **'Fulminate': Explosions underwater? Pretty darn trivial! **'Ferric': Rusting metal, like it's not obvious! **'Kaolin': Erosion. Which idiots taught you that earth can beat water by covering it up? **'Caricature': OI! WASH THE INK OFF! **'Fresco': Also this! **'Beramu': Soggy paper is pretty bad. *Bruises **'Lux': The sunlight vaporizing (like in, turning into vapor) water. Yeah. **'Verdure': Plants need water, cuz it helps them. Soaking plants too much, on the other hand. **'Anode': Because electrocuted water is never good. **'Verglas': If frozen, water becomes more ice. Which is pretty obvious, right? **'Thaum': If you want to make potions you need WATER! So, get some water! **'Haste': Waterwalking, or running. Joycon *Buffs **'Phrenic': Common sense, it rots your brain. **'Fulminate': They say that a GameBoy can't survive in an explosion. They were wrong. *Bruises **'Thermal': Lava's a common hazard in video games. **'Loch': Characters can drown in water, and electronics don't have good chemistry with water. **'Anode': Also, electricity! **'Lodestone': Because yanking wires is bad. Acri *Buffs **'Verdure': Axes. **'Olympus': Pop goes the ball as it deflates to its death. **'Eques': Beheading stuff! As if this wasn't obvious enough in medieval times! **'Tor': Pickaxes. **'Verglas': Ice picks. **'Chi': If you punch spikes, would you really like the feel of it? **'Haste': NEVER EVER RUN ON SPIKES! They hurt a lot! *Bruises **'Quietus': Think of ghost pirates; you can't slash them to death. **'Palisade': Sometimes, shields are used as surfboards for spikes! (Tropical Freeze) Beramu *Buffs **'Tor': Rock, paper, scissors, SHOE! Paper > Rock! *Bruises **'Thermal': Paper and fire never have good chemistry. **'Loch': Soggy paper is never ever good. For ANYTHING! (Okay, maybe some things...) **'Aero': WAY too lightweight! That it gets blown away easily! **'Acri': Rock, paper, scissors, SHOE! Scissors > Paper! **'Caricature': Because writting with a pen on it. That's basically inking it! **'Fresco': Also, coloring paper stuff!